Automatic swimming pool cleaners include components for driving the pool cleaners along the floor and sidewalls of a swimming pool, for scrubbing the floor and sidewalls, and for vacuuming debris near the floor and sidewalls. Conventional pressure side cleaners often include sweep tails positioned at the back of the cleaners that whip around in the water behind the cleaners, agitating debris and helping scrub the pool floor and sidewalls. The sweep tails include scrubbers or brushes positioned at their free end. Each scrubber, usually constructed of sponge-like material, is cylindrical in shape and is coupled to a hose of the sweep tail by either sliding the scrubber over the hose or splitting the scrubber along a seam so that the scrubber can be pressed around the hose. These coupling techniques result in the scrubber being stationary or substantially non-rotatable around the hose. As a result, scrubbers tend to wear unevenly and require replacement or manual repositioning when only a portion of the scrubbers are worn down.